1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to baby monitors, and particularly to a wearable acoustic device for monitoring breathing sounds for the purpose of detecting bronchial asthma in an infant.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bronchial asthma typically causes decreased lung function, bronchial inflammation, coughing, wheezing and tightness in the chest. These problems are often exacerbated by airborne irritants, such as smoke, by exercise, by viral infections etc. When a patient encounters such problems, it means that the individual's airway is obstructed and the lungs are not receiving sufficient air. Typically, the airways become obstructed due to the lining of the airways becoming irritated and swollen and because the airways tighten, causing them to narrow. For infants, it is critical that the parent or other caregiver be alerted immediately when a bronchial asthma attack is imminent.
Thus, a wearable acoustic device for monitoring breathing sounds solving the aforementioned problems is desired.